A conventional method of embroidery an embroidery with protruding figures is to provide a plurality of overlapped layers of thread. Embroidering machine embroiders a small draft as a bottom layer on a cloth or silk background element which can be processed to a table cover, floss silk, shoe, or a baseball cap. The background element is gradually embroidered layer by layer until a predetermined thickness of the thread layers is achieved so as to provide a protruding figure on the background element.
However, the conventional embroidering method and embroidery configurations have the following drawbacks:
(1) It can only produce a slightly protruded embroidery which is gradually raised from the edge of the embroidered figure to form a thickness of not more than 2.5 mm (2 mm to 2.5 mm) at the central portion.
(2) Since the protruded embroidery is formed with many layers of thread, it utilizes a great amount of threads and increases the cost and embroidering time. Moreover, the quality achieved is not smooth and solid enough.
(3) Many needle holes are formed on the background element that will weaken the duration and reduce the strength of the embroidery product.
Another embroidery method is a manual operation method. Craftsman cuts a hard plate, such polyvinyl chloride, according to the contour of a desired embroidering figure as a filler. The filler is placed and affixed in a position on the embroidery background element. Craftsman then wraps up the filler by sewing with thread manually. Protruding embroidery figures are thus formed on the background element.
This handwork embroidery can generally achieve flat protruding embroidery figures with even thickness and precipitous edges. The maximum thickness of the protruding embroidery can be 4 mm to 4.5 mm. However, when the figure to be embroidered has a long contour side edge, the long side edge of the filler is difficult to be entirely wrapped up by the sewing thread. To some small or thin portion of the embroidery figure, it is difficult to affix the small or thin fillers in position before processing the embroidering work. Elegant embroidery can only be obtained by precision work of experienced craftsmen who have to spend a lot of time on superior embroidering handwork. Thus, the conventional handwork embroidery method is only adequate for articles of handicraft art where identical embroidery figures on clothing and baseball caps, identical embroidery figures are required. In view of utilization, the aforesaid handwork embroidery does not conform to the industry benefit.